Chibi Devil
by Melodramatic Pupcake
Summary: Her soul was twisted and yanked until she was turned into a monster. A succubus to be exact. But that wasn't all, she broke her two top rules: 1. No fake smiles 2. No lies. Rimahiko


_Deep in the depths of Easter, there is said to be a place where Easter creates monsters. Not by growing them in tubes or mixing certain things together in a cauldron, no their recipe is much more grotesque. They torment human souls until nothing is left but darkness. Their personalities contribute to their species of monster. Meet Mashiro Rima, the newest 'creation'. When she was human she was said to be 'cute', and had the entire male population of her school under her control. Rima is a succubus. _

"Project 13, wake up!" my eyes snap open. This place sucks. But at least I start school today! I think I'm in tenth grade or something. I grab my breakfast and sit down. I wish they had comedy here...I wish I had Kusukusu here. She went back into her egg after Easter kidnapped me. My parents probably thought I was kidnapped again. I wonder what my friends thought though.

"Project 13! It's time to go to school!" I sigh to myself. This was going to be a long year. At least Amu would be there for me. Well after I introduced myself to her. They're having me put this stupid disguise on. It was a wig with long, straight black hair. I have big round Harry Potter style glasses, a beauty mark on my cheek, and a necklace that creates a glamour to hide my wings, nails, and tail.

"Alright, alright I'm going! "I yelled to my supervisor. They had to keep tabs on us 24/7 just in case we decided to start an uprising, or reveal ourselves.

"C'mon!" I looked over at 'it'. 'It' called itself my chara. You see, we aren't supposed to remember anything from our pasts. I guess they messed me up and didn't even notice. How come whenever something bad happens to me they never finish the job? Am I really not important enough to destroy completely? I guess not. I don't see why they bothered to give me a chara anyways. I can manage without one. She had long purple hair, ice blue eyes, and a plain black dress with a white 'X' on the chest.

I sighed inwardly again. "Alright, come on Tsuki. Let's go to school!" I said with glaringly obvious mock enthusiasm. My supervisor rolled her eyes at me and handed me my lunch. If there is one thing you need to know about the dark side, it's that they do _not_ have cookies. In fact we don't have any sweets of any kind. Yaya would hate it here. Then again, _anyone_ would hate it here.

"Seiyo Academy, here I come."

**~xxx~**

I'm currently waiting outside the classroom for Nikaido-sensei to call me in. "Everyone please welcome our new transfer student, *Misaki Jade." **(A/N: Last name to first.)**

"She's so cute!" everyone shrieked. I rolled my eyes.

"Misaki-san, your seat is in between Himamori-san and Fujisaki-kun in the back." Ugh, I have to sit next to purple-head. Amu and cross dresser raised their hands and I came and sat in between them. I turned to Amu.

"Hi, you can call me Jade!" I smiled warmly. She hesitated. "Doesn't it make you so nervous when everyone is just staring at you and you have to introduce yourself?" I asked her still smiling. She smiled brightly at me.

"Yeah it does. You can call me Amu." Someone taps me on the back and I turn around to see purple-head smiling at me.

"You can call me Nagihiko, Misaki-chan." I study him for a second before smiling at him.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you purple-head." He sweatdrops at this, but class starts before he can reply.

"Pssst! Rima, I can sense charas on these guys." Tsuki whispers to me. They stare wide-eyed at Tsuki but I just ignore them.

"I told you to go away!" I whisper harshly to her. She pouts and flies away. Nikaido-sensei tries not to stare at her as she flies near him. She made funny faces behind Nikaido. I giggle quietly. All the boys in the class turn around to face me.

"Jade-sama giggled!" Nikaido just sighed and gave up on the lesson.

"Chara-change!" a faint voice whispered. I blew all the fanboys a kiss and winked. Every single fanboy fainted from blood loss. "Now, you can continue the lesson Nikaido-sensei."

**~xxx~**

I'm sad to say that the cafeteria food has not improved since last time I was here. Amu invited me to the Royal Garden for lunch and said to bring Tsuki, so I assume this is an invitation. Of course I could be wrong and they haven't given up on Rima yet, since I was still 'missing'.

"Hurry up Jade! We're gonna be late!" Tsuki yelled in my ear. In response I flicked her in the nose. We walked (well she floated) to the Royal Garden and opened the huge glass doors.

"So you're Jade-chi? Yaya's name is Yaya!" I sweatdropped at her introduction. "Yes I'm 'Jade-chi'," I began "You must be the Ace Chair." I said smiling. She beamed. "How did Jade-chi know?" I simply winked at her. "So, what do the Guardians do exactly?"

I asked even though I already knew. Then Tadase launched into this whole big explanation giving me the chance to look at the garden. I haven't been here in over a year. It hasn't changed all that much. Tsukasa said that the high school Guardians can use it apparently. All the sudden my phone started ringing.

"Oh it's my mom. I should take this." I walk away further into the garden before answering. "Hello?"

"You're mission has been decided Project 13. You are to destroy the Seiyo Guardians."

**~xxx~**

***Jade can sometimes mean slut, or really any synonym of slut. I thought it was kinda fitting considering she's a succubus. **

**Pupcake: What do you guys think? The chapters will be longer in the future I just needed to get the first one out of the way. Please vote on my poll! I will also be rewriting most of my old stories because they suck. R&R? **


End file.
